Mr Bolton
by xxParkerxx
Summary: He was her married teacher, she was his student. she had sex with him to raise her grade. What happens when their secret is leaked? Sexscenes. First chapter not my idea. May change rating if i get enough requests.
1. In my trap

16 year old Gabriella Montez smirked at her P.E/English teacher. He was new to the

school, it was his first day in fact, and she could tell that he was totally checking her out.

Gabriella attended St Joseph, the local Catholic boarding school. It taught people from 5

to 25 and the reputation was unblemished.

She flashed a slow, knowing smile to him. He blushed, and turned back to his paper

work.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Study Chapter 5 and write a short story on the topic given. The more wacky your story,

the higher the marks."

The year 11 class streamed out. Gabriella pretended to be looking for something on the

floor, and got up only when she knew that there was no one but herself and Mr. Bolton in

the room.

She got out of her seat, her hips swaying hypnotizingly. She walked to the door, and

locked it.

St Joseph had spared no expense in their classrooms, and each was completely

soundproof to enhance teaching, and stop disturbances.

Gabriella was definitely going to use this to her advantage.

She turned around, and walked to her teacher's desk. He was standing behind his chair,

swallowing nervously.

"C-Can I help you Ms.—," he stuttered.

"Montez." Gabriella breathed, hoisting herself up onto his table, and bringing her lips

right next to his ear. She smoothened down her micro mini skirt, and let her fingers

wander to her stomach. Her bright red top was tiny and tight, and didn't cover more than

2cm down her breasts, showing off a flatteringly flat, tanned stomach. One thing she

loved about her school was that it had no uniform rules, as long as the clothes you wore

covered the necessary parts. It was a few of the benefits from having your mother as

principal.

"Montez." He echoed.

Gabriella tilted her head, pretending to think it over.

"Why, yes, I think you can." She purred.

Troy tried to control his breathing. Ever since class had started, he hadn't been able to

keep his eyes off this girl. And now, she was sitting right in front of him. He felt his penis

beginning to erect. Within a few milliseconds, it was rock solid. This girl was definitely

having an effect on him.

Big-time.

"Really?"

Gabriella smiled, a slow, seductive smile, and nodded, her dark brown curls flying in all

directions.

"You see," she began, "I seem to be failing in English…."

She pulled him closer to her by the collar, and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Would you—would you like extra tutoring?"

Gabriella smirked.

"Something like that." She murmured through her soft, plump lips. Troy wondered how it

would feel to have those on his own.

She got off the table, and sat on his lap, gazing up at him sweetly. She placed her hand

underneath her, and traced a line up his thighs, resting just below his penis.

She smiled again, as she felt the rock hard bone that had formed.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella slipped her legs through the arm rests, so that they were both temporarily stuck

there.

She lifted one of his hands, and placed it around her waist, his palm resting on her butt.

"If you raise my grade to a B, then, well, to put it more anticipating words, I let you

fuck me raw."

"I—I-,"

"It looks like you need a little convincing…" she whispered, smiling deviously.

She leaned in, and kissed him square on the lips, sending jolts of electricity down his

spine.

She opened up her mouth, and let his tongue enter, playfully biting it.

_What the hell_ Troy thought.

He smiled back, and pulled in again for another kiss, ending it with a casual bite on her

neck.

"I think we understand each other now." She purred. She stepped back, and slid one of

the spaghetti straps off her shoulder, watching him carefully for a response.

She slipped the other one off, and pushed down the singlet top until it was on the floor.

She was wearing a red, string bra, that showed 20 times more than it hid.. Troy felt his

balls itch in anticipation.

"Come and play." She whispered in a low, throaty voice, before jumping off the table,

and walking towards the big couch the previous teacher had placed at the back of the

room for kids who finished their work early.

Troy happily followed her.

Gabriella pushed him down, and sat on top of him, running her small hands under his

shirt, and over his 6pack.

Troy pulled her down, enlisting her in a wrestle of the tongues, as he fumbled for her bra

clasp, finally undoing it. She got up, to remove it from her body, and Troy's eyes

widened. She had the biggest, roundest, fullest breasts he had ever seen, and her top

hardly did her any justice.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and pulled off his T-Shirt. Gabriella bit her lip, and

grinned at his well toned muscles. She grabbed hold of his belt straps, and pulled down

his trousers, fully aware of the fantastic view of her Troy was getting. Troy kicked off his

pants, and reached for Gabriella's skirt.

"I don't think so." She laughed, and pulled away. Troy pouted, and Gabriela stepped back

towards him, and sucked softly on the sensitive spot on his neck.

"OOHHH!!" Troy moaned.

Gabriella shivered with excitement. Troy crept his hand behind her, and pulled at her

mini skirt, ripping the fabric.

She burst into peals of sexy laughter.

Troy lay her down on the couch, then got on top of her. He began tracing a line of kisses

from her chin, to the elastic material of her panties, which he also ripped off.

Gabriella brought up her feet, and kicked off his boxers. Her eyes widened. He had the

biggest one she had seen yet, and Gabriella had seen quite a few.

Troy grinned, and slithered back up.

He smashed his lips down onto hers, leaving her staggering for breath.

Gabriela dug her fingernails into his golden locks, and pulled him down, burying him in

her chest.

Troy sucked softly on her nipples, biting them softly.

"MR. BOLTON!!" Gabriella moaned out.

"Troy…call me troy…" he gasped lifting his face from the suck fest.

"Wait!" Gabriella stopped him.

Troy stared at her, as she rushed to her bag, and pulled something out.

"Montez, you naughty naughty girl." Troy whispered, licking her ear.

Gabriella giggled, and rolled the condom onto Troy manhood.

"I thought you liked naughty Bolton." She replied coyly.

Troy lay Gabriella down onto the floor, and then got on top of her. He kissed her in the

little valley in the middle of her breasts, and she moaned in delight.

"TROOYYY!!"

He brought her up, and pressed her up against the wall.

Gabriella turned her head slightly, as he kissed her neck, earning moans of pleasure.

Troy thrust his penis into Gabriella's vagina, making her quiver with excitement and

Anticipation.

"Oh fuck. Harder Troy!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Troy thrust again, always hitting her right in the G spot.

"Faster! Faster!!"" Troy continued, as fast as he could manage.

He moved his hands to her small back, and started massaging her ass.

Just when she had relaxed, he pushed hard, making her gasp.

He moaned, as he felt her d cup breasts push against him

"GABRIEEELLLLAAAAAA!!"

They stumbled back to the couch, and collapsed on it.

Gabriella slid down, and started deep throating him.

Troy moaned as her soft lips began to caress his out of control manhood.

Gabriella pushed herself back up, and got off the couch.

"What now Montez?" Troy asked. His breathing was ragged, and his voice was husky.

Gabriella smiled.

"Now, I go back to my dorm."

Troy stared at her.

She walked back over to him, her hips swaying seductively.

"So. Do I get my B?" she asked, her breath tickling his ears.

"You and me do this 2 twice a week, and yeah, we have a deal." Troy compromised.

Gabriella grinned. "Done deal."

She softly bit his neck, making sure there was a mark, and began to pull her clothes on.

Troy grinned, and did the same.

"Gabriella?" Troy called, her, just as she picked up her bag.

"Yeah?"

Troy smacked her butt. "This'll be interesting."

Gabriella nodded, hoping he couldn't see how she was feeling.

"Don't let your girlfriend catch us." She teased.


	2. Seduction

"Mami, do you think I can change my timetable?" Gabriella asked her mother the following morning. She had her own dorm room, but she like to go to her mother's

small apartment for main meals.

"Change it?" Melinda asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know how I have English as my last class 2 afternoons a week?"

Melinda nodded, "you want me to make it your last period all week?"

Gabriella smiled, "Please mami?"

Melinda laughed, "This wouldn't have anything to do with that new teacher would it?"

Her daughter faked a look of innocence, "What teacher?"

Melinda grinned, and rolled her eyes.

"The school board won't let me make it a subject 5 times a week, but I can change it so you either have P.E or English. Just make sure you two don't get caught. I've

got a reputation to uphold!" she said at last.

Gabriella squealed, "Thanks!!"

Melinda was easy going about pretty much everything Gabriella did. She knew about her reputation at school, and didn't really mind what or where she did anything,

as long as she didn't get the police involved.

"I'm gunna go upstairs and get ready."

Troy, just by chance, was also Gabriella's homeroom teacher.

She picked out a net dress, and a set of cobalt blue lingerie. Normally, she'd have worn string bra's and such, but she couldn't do that with this dress. It was literally a

net, and had no material under it.

Gabriella grinned at her reflection. The roped like fabric hugged her body, and showed off her figure perfectly. It looked like she was wearing practically nothing, and

the blue lingerie set showed through, making her look sexy. At any other school, this would have looked slutty, but all the girls at St Joseph have dressed sluttily, it

was practically a code.

If this didn't get Troy wanting more, then she didn't know what would.

She applied a thin coat of cherry red lipstick/gloss and a bit of smoky eye wakeup.

Gabriella rummaged through her earrings, trying to find ones that were suitable for her look

She finally pulled out a pair of cobalt blue dangly, (Just like Troy's eyes) and bright blue pumps.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and quickly headed out into the kitchen once she was satisfied.

"Geez Gabby, give the poor man a chance will you!" Melinda laughed as she saw her daughter, "Where'd you get that thing anyways?"

"Fatal woman (dot com) , I got it online." She replied.

Gabriella grabbed an apple off the counter, and headed out.

"Bye mom!"

Melinda laughed, and echoed her daughter.

Things were going to get interesting around here.

--

"Hey Gabriella! Lookin good!" a voice called out. Gabriella turned around. It was Adam Hills, the captain of the football team. Gabriella walked towards him and his

group of friends, who were ogling at her, and flashed him a killer smile, "Hey!"

"That a bathing suit?" Adam asked. He had a sly look on his face, and Gabriella knew what was coming next.

"Why? You wanna find out?"

Adam looked thoughtful, "Maybe..."

"Meet me in the janitor's closet at lunch." She whispered seductively right into his ear.

Adam grinned, "Will do."

As Gabriella walked away, she could hear Adam high fiving his friends.

"Ella!"

"Hey Sunny!" Sunny was Gabriella's best friend, and the second most popular girl in school, after Gabs.

She had long, straight blonde hair, and these really bright green eyes that would narrow dangerously if you got her mad. But it wasn't just her looks; she was nice,

sensitive, and incredibly loyal. Gabriella just couldn't imagine life without her.

"Have you seen the new teacher?" she asked, her blonde hair flying around her fair skin.

"Yes. I've seen a lot of him actually." Gabriella winked.

"Omigod, you're kidding!" Sunny stared at her. "You're not kidding!"

Gabriella grinned.

"Seriously though, not even one day and you've already pounced! And it looks like you're ready to pounce again?"

"Depends... Anyways, enough talk bout me, what's up with your sex life?"

"Jacobs pretty damn good." Sunny grinned.

"Really? I thought we agreed that Joey was the best?"

Sunny's reputation was just as bad as Gabriella's.

"By the way, I'm gunna need the janitor's closet today!" both girls said at the same time. Gabriella and Sunny stared at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"W-Why are we l-laughing?" Gabriella choked out.

Sunny shrugged.

"Hey! I know!" Gabriella began a look of evilness on her face, "How about all four of us go in there? You and me, Adam and Jacob. It'll be cool! And there's plenty of

room!"

Sunny was thoughtful. Although she and Gabriella were both experienced, they'd never done this before.

What if—what id Jacob ended up fucking Gabriella and decided he liked her more?

Gabriella saw the worried look on her friends face, "Cummon!"

Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

--

"ADAAM!" Gabriella moaned out, and Adam thrust himself into her, "oh baby! Keep it coming. Cummon!!"

Gabriella shimmed herself away form Adam. The closet was dark, but she could feel his presence near her.

She grabbed at him, and he put his arms around her, and onto her butt. Gabriella squealed, and sucked on his neck.

He thrust into her again.

"OHMYGOODDDD!!" Gabriella yelled.

The bell rang, and after quickly putting on their clothes, and fixing up their appearance, the teenagers left.

Sunny had a troubled expression on her face, as she came out.

"Whatsup?"

"Nothing…"

Sunny stared after her boyfriends retreating back. When he'd come out, he hadn't come out from the direction in which they had been making love, he'd come from

Gabby;'s direction.

She shook her head. No way. And even if it was true, it was an honest mistake. She followed her friend to their next class, which they shared.

--

"Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella called out, "I can't get my hands positioned right!"

It was P.E. Gabriella's second last class of the day. Troy came over.

He grinned at Gabriella to show her he wasn't fooled, and then showed her how to hold the basket ball and shoot correctly. When his hands touched hers, she felt a

tingle go up her spine. No guy had ever had this effect on her. Gabriella just couldn't understand it. He placed his hands on her hips, and she jumped up slightly, and

released the ball. It landed cleanly in the net.

The end of school bell rang.

"Gabriella?" Troy beckoned he rover to his office.

"Since when are you in this class?" he asked, once the door was firmly shut

"My mother changed my schedule for me."

Troy paled. "You told her?"

"Don't worry. She doesn't care."

Troy was still staring in shock.

"Is there anything else or can I go?" she pulled at one of the strings on her dress.

Troy shook his head, and he grinned again.

He threw everything off his desk with his arm, and slammed Gabriella down onto it.

Gabriella giggled, "Don't you need those papers?"

"Oh shit!" Troy exclaimed. "Oh well, I'll see what I can do about them later."

He began furiously kissing her neck, the sounds of her moaning urging him on.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to explain that hickey to Vanessa?" he growled at Gabriella, and bit and sucked on her neck, making sure he left an even

bigger mark on her than she had on him.

Gabriella quickly unzipped the concealed zipper on her dress, and stepped out of it. Her lingerie wasn't as sexy as she usually like it, but Troy didn't seem to mind. She

unbuttoned his shirt for him, and Troy slid it off his arms. They each removed the rest of their clothes, and then he pushed her back onto the table, getting on top.

He lowered his mouth to hers, roughly kissing her. Gabriella opened hr mouth, allowing his tongue to enter.

He shuffled down to her breasts, taking one in each hand and kneading them softly. He gently sucked on one, and Gabriella's grip on him tightened.

"Oooh Troy!" she moaned. He slid further down, and started softly licking her vagina. He bit down, making her shiver with pleasure.

Gabriella flipped them over, and got on top of him. She deep throated him, enjoying his screaming out her name.

Troy thrust up into her, moving his hips in perfect time with hers.

"Oh shit!" Gabriella scampered off him.

Troy quickly got up, "What Happened??"

"I was supposed to be at swimming practise half an hour ago!" She fiddled with the zipper of her dress, and sighed when she finally worked it.

"Relax baby." Troy got up, and slowly massaged her shoulders, unzipping her dress with his teeth in the progress. He stepped closer to her, and let his penis go into

her butt.

Gabriella froze when they made contact, then moaned. The dress fell to her legs , and Troy plunged into her again. She turned around at a grinning Troy.

"Just once!" she warned, Troy thrust into her vagina, letting her close over him.

"Okay, I really have to go now!" Gabriella made for her bag, but Troy pulled her back.

"Here's my dorm number. Come by tonight." She got a pen, and scribbled something on his chest.

"What happened to pen and paper?" troy asked dryly.

Gabriella crashed her lips against his, and then ran out, still throwing on her clothes.

**_Thanks to xZANESSA4LIFEx for giving me the P.E room office idea._**


	3. My place

Gabriella awoke the next morning, and felt a weight next to her. She turned around, and saw Troy sleeping peacefully next to her.

She grinned, and snuggled down next to him. They had 2 hours before school started.

Troy murmured something about, 'late grading, and slowly opened his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey." He said in a sleepy voice. Troy brought his arm around Gabriella's waist, and pulled her closer.

She smiled, "How you gunna get out of my room unnoticed? There're other people's rooms all around mine, won't you be seen?"

"We'll worry about that later." He pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Gabriella lay back on the pillow, and listened to Troy's deep breathing as he drifted off to sleep again.

She got up and went to her huge wardrobe, rummaging in it for an outfit she hadn't yet worn. Gabriella's Father was an actor, and the child support money he sent,

Melinda gave straight to her.

She held up another string dress, but shook her head. She NEVER wore the same thing twice, even if it only looked similar.

She had decided on an electric blue bikini top and a micro mini, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Not now!" Gabriella said firmly, but moaned as he started slowly massaging her thighs. He pressed his torso against her back, and slowly sucked her on the back of

her neck.

"Troy…"

"Yeah baby?" he rubbed against her.

"No…"

"Whatever you say."

He didn't let go. Instead, he trailed his fingers down her neck, giving her breasts a slight squeeze as he passed them. Gabriella's shoulder's sagged in defeat, and

Troy grinned.

"We're gunna be late."

"We've got over one and a half hours."

"But-."

"No buts!"

"What kind of a teacher are you anyway?" she sighed, and then a seductive smile crossed her face.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she started pushing into him.

She curled her fingers around the hairs on the nape of his neck, bringing him closer and closer to her body.

He obliged, and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, making their job much easier.

He thrust into her.

"OH FUCK!!" Gabriella screamed. Troy, obviously liking this, moved around inside her for a while, then pulled out, leaving Gabriella panting.

She looked up at him, and shook her head.

"Bolton, you're gunna get it for making me break my rule." Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"And what rule is that?"

"That I never, ever scream unless the guy's good." She smirked.

"You implying something Montez?" Troy asked, pretending to be offended.

Gabriella stuck out her tongue, and Troy playfully bit it.

Gabriella started sucking on his neck, making him moan in pleasure.

She grinned, and then started deep throating him.

"GA-BRI-EL-LA!!" Troy screamed.

She released, then, after a few seconds of teasing, starting licking the tip.

"Cummon Gabby!!" Troy panted, his eyes pleading.

She smiled, and put it in her mouth again; enjoying the shivers Troy was emitting from her touch.

A burst of liquid filled her mouth, as Troy's juices leaked.

Troy's breathing levelled again, as Gabriella got up.

"We've really got to get going soon…." Troy said, glancing at his watch.

Gabriella shrugged, and pulled him close, kissing him again.

Troy's eyes widened as he felt something warm and salty go into his tongue.

"You didn't!" he said, and quickly spit out the seed that Gabriella had inserted back into him.

"Fuck Gabs, you're gunna get it for that, some other time though…" Troy growled.

He picked her up, as she giggled and batted at his arms, and gave her a deep kiss.

FLASH!

Gabriella and Troy jumped apart.

"Did you just see that—." Gabriella nodded, her big brown eyes full of fear.

No doubt about it, that had definitely been a camera flashing.

**_Soz for not updating earlier. My Brother was in hospital cuz he broke his leg-.-"_**

**_Reveiww, (Even though i know that that was practically nothing but a love scene(Sozz)_**

**_Parkerr_**


	4. Snap

"What?" Sunny cried into the phone.

"Look I'm really sorry….But I think it's best if we—,"

"Fuck off Jacob." she slammed down her phone, and her shoulders began shaking with

sobs.

Gabriella… Even though she knew it wasn't intentional, it was ultimately her fault.

She shook her head, and stared at the picture of her and Gabriella sitting on her table. Her

bright green eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'll get you for this."

--

"We've got to stop doing this." Troy stated firmly.

Gabriella nodded vigorously, and quickly pulled on her 'clothes'.

"Do I still get my B?"

Troy stared at her. "If I'm sill a teacher by the time end of term rolls up, yeah, you get a

B."

Gabriella nodded.

Troy stuck his head out the door, then, after making sure that no one was there, sprinted

towards the stairs leading out.

Sunny emerged form around her open doorway. She'd heard the conversation that'd just passed, and if she wanted to follow through, she'd have to move fast.

--

Shaking his head slightly, he opened his classroom door.

"Hey Mr. Bolton…"

Troy turned around slowly.

The bright green eyed blonde gave him a sexy smile.

"Sunny right?" Troy murmured.

She nodded, and walked towards him seductively, he hips swaying slightly.

Sunny grinned to herself, as she noticed Troy beginning to sweat. This was gunna be fun.

She walked behind him, and placed both of her small hands on his shoulders. Pressing

her body against his, she started massaging him.

"Aren't you—aren't you Gabriella's best friend…" Troy asked quietly, enjoying the way

her small hands caressed him, as they moved up and down.

"Does it matter?" she breathed.

She slipped her hands off him, and snuck them up his tight fitting shirt.

Troy mentally shook his head. The girls at this school were crazy, not that he was

complaining.

Stepping back, Sunny undid the belt and buttons of her over coat. Troy stared in shock.

She was completely naked underneath.

Sunny licked her lips, and pulled him closer to her by the collar of his shirt, then, quickly

pulled it off.

"But-Gabriella—." Troy stuttered.

"It's my turn to have fun now." She pouted seductively, and pressed herself against his

quivering body.

Troy stood still. What had happened that morning, only about half an hour ago, had

definitely scared him. He couldn't afford to

make any more mistakes—But resisting this girl was hard.

"Troy doesn't wanna play?" she crooned, locking her green eyes with his blue. "Looks

like I'll have to do all the work…"

She brought her arms around him, wrapping them around his neck, and started kissing

him profusely. Troy squirmed a bit, but

Sunny just pressed against his lips, urging him to open up. Troy finally did so, and she

smiled against him. Bringing one small

foot up, she kicked at his pants. Troy unwrapped his arms from around her, and quickly

pulled off his sweats.

He took a breast in each hand, and sucked, whilst gently flicking her nipple with his

tongue. Sunny moaned, and grabbed a

fistful of hair. She wriggled down, and deep throated him, making him yell out in

pleasure. She sidled back up.

Troy pushed her down on the couch, and got on top of her, trailing a line of kisses down

in the valley in between her breasts.

"Troy…"

Wrapping her long, shapely legs around his torso, she forced her body to his will.

Troy smirked at her contented face. "Who's doing all the work again?"

Moving hypnotically to the rhythm of Troy's thrusts, she let her body relax on the soft

couch.

Too busy with their activbity, they didn't even notice the ogling sandy haired guy

snapping shots of them.

_**Troy sure does get around doesn't he? Lol…. Imma really sorry I haven't updated in **_

_**ages. And this chapter being short doesn't do any justice,but you guys are just gunna **_

_**have to deal with it. I'm gunna start a SVH Fanfic about Elizabeth and Mr Collins soon,**_

_** if **__**anyone here reads those books. Yes, I do love the idea of a teacher student affair. **_

_**It's **__**so...i dunno, fun to write about.**_

_**Review please**_

_**xxParkerxx**_


	5. When it all Falls apart

_**This introduces Vanessa, Troy's wife. Her pic is in (or will be) in my profile.**_

Vanessa heard the door open and shut, and quickly stuffed the letter back into the envelope.

"Vanessa? You here?" Troy called out as he came home from school that afternoon.

She quickly brushed away a few tears , "Yeah, I'm in the living room."

Troy walked in, and froze at the doorway. "What happened?" Her green eyes were rimmed with red, and there was a bit of black smudged on her cheek. It

looked as though she'd been crying.

"Nothing..." She breathed in deeply, "Where were you last night?"

"Nowhere...just at Jason's." He looked around. "Where's Aaron?"

"Sleeping." She replied curtly.

Troy stared at her with a concerned expression on his face, and reached out to touch her arm "Sweetie, what's wro—"

"Don't touch me." She pulled away angrily, tears leaking down her face. "I called Jason. You weren't there."

"Oh, I arrived later on..." he lied

She drew in a sharp breath of air.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE TROY BOLTON?" she threw the once opened envelope at him.

Troy opened it, and swallowed nervously.

Inside were pictures of both him and Gabriella together naked, _and _him and Sunny.

Vanessa broke down in sobs, and sat down on the chair.

"Whats wong mommy?" a small voice called out. Troy and Vanessa looked up to see their little three year old boy standing at the doorway, rubbing his eyes

sleepily, and staring at them in confucion. Vanessa choked back a sob, gathered him in her arms, and ran into the nursery, slamming the door after them.

Troy sat down on an empty chair, and buried his hea in his arms.

_Fuck._

_..._

Sunny woke up, and ran to the bathroom.

Bent over the toilet bowl, she spewed all the contents of her last meal.

The bitter taste of vomit surrounded her, and she quickly brushed her teeth, shivering at the intoxicating smell. This was the 2nd time she'd vomited. She'd woken

up at around 1 am the the other time. Shaking her head, she crawled back into bed, and tried to block out the shadowing thought looming over her.

_I can't be..._

**_Just to say, my chapters are gunna be waay shorter now. And i'm pretty sure there'll be no more love scenes. Most of you will have figure dout part of _**

**_the plot._**

**_Reveiw_**

**_xxParkerxx_**


	6. Arrest

Sunny gulped down another glass of water. So far, she'd drunk 5 glasses.

She ripped out the third stick form its box, and quickly went into the bathroom.

_Positive!_

Sure, one test could be mistaken, but what were the chances of three, all by different companies,

being wrong?

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the tears threatening to pour out.

...

"And these photo's have definitely NOT been tampered with?" the Officer asked sternly.

The sandy haired boy shook his head.

Officer Reed looked at him over his glasses.

"We will be getting a professional to look these over later on, but as far as I can see, they look real..."

"You can see a lot, especially of those sluts..." the boy muttered.

"Ok Son. We're going to need your name and address." the officer ignored his comment.

"I get to remain anonymous don't i?" he asked nervously.

"It depends, but you don't really have a choice now. You can't un-report this."

He sighed. "Tyler James (_**Named after one of my latest fave fic)**_. I live at St Joseph, but my Parents

address is 749 Evergreen Terrace, Springfield (_**Simpsons)."**_

"Thanks. You can go now." Tyler nodded, and quickly left the station.

He smiled happily, "I'll teach you to cheat on my sister."

...

Anna Montez closed her eyes, and nodded. She flicked on the switch for the speakers connected to

every classroom.

"Can Mr Bolton, teaching English and P.E, Ms. Gabriella Montez, and Ms. Sunny Freedman please

come to my office. Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez and Ms. Freedman, please come to my office.

Thankyou."

She wrung her hands anxiously, whilst she waited for the kids to come in.

"Have a seat," she gestured to the Officer.

"Mrs Montez? This is Rosemary, they're all here ma'am." Her secretary knocked on the door.

"Let them in."

Gabriella walked in first. She had a petrified expression on her face, and she gazed pleadingly at her

mother. Anna shrugged her shoulders.

Sunny walked in, mirroring Gabriella's expression, except there was something odd about her. She

seemed...different.

Troy entered last, staring down at his feet.

"We have received photo's," Officer reed began, "From an anonymous person. These Photo's

are...well, I'm sure you three know what I'm talking about."

He got up. "Mr. Bolton, you are under arrest for abusing your role as a teacher. Anything you do or

say will be held against you in court."

Troy swallowed nervously, but allowed the officer to lock on his cuffs.

"Ms Montez, Ms Freedman, as far as we know, we can not hold you out for anything. You were

within the legal age for intercourse. Are there any problems?"

Gabriella turned to Sunny, "You—and—Troy..."

Sunny blinked back tears. "There's just one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"There is no never mind about it Ms. Freedman. You are inclined to tell us." He barked.

"I'm pregnant."

Troy's face drained of colour.

"Well, that certainly puts a twist on things." Officer Reed laughed, "If that's true, then I'm afraid

things are going to get a lot more complicated."

Troy shot Sunny a dark look, and closed his eyes.

_**Ouch. If anyone has any information on how trials work and stuff, then plz P.M me, it'd be very **_

_**much appreciated :)**_

_**xxParkerxx**_


End file.
